


吾王在上

by LiviaLMJ



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaLMJ/pseuds/LiviaLMJ
Summary: 国王七X骑士兔





	吾王在上

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：塞国普遍信仰东正教，但是本文的宗教改革情节主要参考英国。因此，本文背景全架空，各种历史制度法律爵位职位还有宗教称谓错乱无逻辑，人物名字和地名为变体。请大家放过一个纯粹想找个AU开车的人。
> 
> 77：亚力克·维楚彻  
> 灰兔：博夏·斯特法

这是飒尔比亚国王亚力克·维楚彻继承王位的第十四个年头。

这位国王二十八岁登基时，就以俊美的外貌，异常高大的身材，渊博的学识，无与伦比的口才闻名欧罗巴。从继位那一天开始，他便大力推动国内商业和手工业的发展。人民富足后，他开始了国内的宗教改革。他扶植新派牧师出任飒国最高教职坎波雷大主教，他支持简化宗教仪式，赞赏“因信称义”。教廷对此强烈不满，甚至开始强制增加岁供，但是国王一直充耳不闻。

矛盾终于在教廷圣首拒绝国王的离婚请求时达到了顶点！维楚彻断绝了每年上缴教廷的岁供，宣布飒国脱离教廷，并在国内坎波雷主教的主持下，平静地与已经育有一子一女的妻子一别两宽。

社会的变革极易催生不稳定因素。但是多年来飒国却是虽有风波，总体平静如水。这一切都归功于国王身边的圣殿骑士团，和驻扎各地的领主骑士团。这些骑士们全都听令于一位看上去斯斯文文、毕业于教廷创办的神学院的团长——博夏·斯特法！

如今，飒国首都格莱贝尔德最大的教堂即将举行庄严的仪式。国王将正式成为飒国国教名义上的最高领袖！

然而庄严的仪式场外却并不平静。

当晚，几十个密谋暴乱的贼人被押解入狱。

十天后，这起行刺国王未遂案的主谋落网。

最后一场审讯，博夏·斯特法亲临现场。

“博夏·斯特法！你背弃教廷，效忠暴君，纵容他驱逐圣使，乱我教义！你违背了我们曾经共同在主和圣首面前许下的誓言，地狱的魔鬼必将你拖入万丈深渊！”

“让·塔克·杜雷，我从未违背我的信仰！我宣誓终身效忠于主，效忠于主为飒国挑选的圣君。是圣首和教廷背弃了主在人间代言人的身份。教廷以重重繁琐的仪式年年增加各国岁供，甚至以兜售赎罪券这种荒唐的方式敛财。你们从虔诚的教众手里掠夺了大量财富，贪图享乐。你们才是该堕入地狱的人，我问心无愧！”

博夏·斯特法清秀斯文的脸上，每一根汗毛都倒竖起来，清澈的蓝眼睛温和不再，如同万年的冰窟一般冒着令人窒息的寒光。

“博夏！你真的如你所说那么虔诚吗？你未曾接受神职，可你却也从未缔结婚姻。你未曾宣誓将童贞奉献给主，可你却拒绝繁衍子嗣……”

“可笑！”一个低沉浑厚的声音突然回荡在不大的审讯室中，所有人立刻起身行礼——

维楚彻国王身披的红底烫金纹的披风，在昏暗的审讯室中宛如被点亮了一般。烛火借助着披风的反光，倒映在他漆黑的瞳仁之上，灼灼迸射着杀气腾腾的火光：

“不过是姻缘未至，他的骨中之骨尚遗落人间并未相逢。你这教廷的鹰犬竟然敢以此诽谤全欧罗巴最忠诚高尚的骑士团长。”

“陛下！不过是审讯一个罪人，您何必亲自来此肮脏之地？”

国王抖了抖披风，让它均匀对称地落在审讯椅上，他四平八稳地坐下去，披风严丝合缝地嵌入椅子，一丝褶皱也没有：“亲爱的骑士团长，我不过是好奇，究竟是什么样的人，才能担得起行刺我的主谋？现在看来，不过如此！”

斯特法右手扶胸行礼道：“陛下，所有的罪状他都供认不讳。虽然他供职于教廷，但并未消除飒国国籍。依照我国律法，密谋行刺国王且策划暴乱，当斩首示众！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那是再好不过了！我还想请问我曾经神学院的同学，如果我被法院判定死刑，可否由您亲自为我行刑？也算全了我们曾经共同祈祷的情谊？”

“荒谬！”在场的七个圣殿骑士纷纷手伸向腰间的佩剑：“送你这样一个肮脏的灵魂下地狱，刽子手便足够了！”

“怎么？闻名欧罗巴的圣殿骑士团团长，难道连我这个罪大恶极之人的死刑都不肯执行？如果执行我的死刑会脏了您圣洁的手的话，主持我的死刑总可以吧？”

国王正要开口，可圣殿骑士团长却抢先发声：“让·塔克·杜雷，你拥有我的承诺！”

国王深黑色的瞳仁晦暗不明地盯着他的圣殿骑士团长，一言不发，待犯人被逐一押解离开，他深深地叹了一口气：“斯特法公爵，我需要您来我的大殿一趟。”

国王乘马车，骑士团长骑马，他们回到了王宫。

国王走动时，披风随风飘起，边缘的白色绒毛中偶尔会露出他白净的手指。

骑士团长今天并没有穿战甲，为了审讯他身穿一身暗色。

这条路他们都非常熟悉，那时老国王面临绝嗣的危机，老斯特法公爵入宫觐见时，小小的博夏正被带入王宫花园中玩耍。

同样是走过这条路，在路的尽头，他看见一个身材修长的少年坐在花园的凉亭中，安安静静地对着一盘象棋，似乎在自己与自己对弈。

“你愿意陪我下一盘棋吗？”

那个少年明明长着一张和身高及其不相称的脸，却有一副和身高非常相称的、低沉的嗓音。明明不会下象棋的博夏一下就听醉了：“虽然我还不会下象棋，但是我可以学着陪您下一盘。”

才刚刚学会下象棋的小博夏，竟然把那个少年杀了个片甲不留。

后来他才知道，国王在遇到他之前就已经打遍飒国无敌手了。

作为老国王妹妹的儿子，年轻的亚力克成了王位继承人的候选人之一。然而并不强大的飒国周围虎狼环伺，诸多势力都想推举有自家血统的人继承飒国的王位。

当年少的博夏再长大一点，他开始接受正统的骑士训练，他有了更多的机会与亚力克共处，听身材已经远远超出同龄人的亚力克描述他宏伟的蓝图。

小小的博夏庄严宣誓：“如果您能顺利加冕，我会成为您的骑士！”

然而他却意外地走入了教廷的神学院，亚力克并不沮丧。在送博夏求学的那一天，他悄悄对博夏说：“要摆脱教廷对我们永无止境的吸血，恐怕要从教义中寻找到支持我们的根基！我只能将这个艰巨的使命交给你！亲爱的博夏！”

这次他们没有沿着这条路走向后花园，而是走入了寝宫的大殿。

大殿内的炉火暖意融融，国王解下披风交给侍从，径直走入书房。骑士团长则示意侍从退下，自跟随着国王走了进去，回头关上了房门，一套动作行云流水。

“博夏，为什么要答应杜雷如此无理的要求？执行他的死刑，只要我这个国王亲临现场，就足以宣布我们和教廷的彻底决裂！”

今天他身穿着金黄色的朝服，胸前有着繁复的领花。国王一个猛然的转身，胸前轻薄的领花轻柔地抖动着，深黑色的眼珠子中涌出的，是方才不敢在人前显露的关切和紧张。

“为了您，我什么都敢做！什么都愿意！”斯特法再度右手扶胸，单膝跪地，这是骑士宣誓效忠的姿势。

“你忘了当初为何要去神学院了？杜雷和你在神学院朝夕相处多年，肯定是发现了什么！”

“陛下，只是一点小小的生理上的不适，我以圣殿骑士团长的名义向您起誓，我必定无愧我的使命！”

当年一心想要成为骑士的博夏·斯特法，在一次击剑训练课上不慎刺伤了对手，却暴露了他天生晕血的巨大短板。

当时已经是王储的亚力克·维楚彻下令严格封锁消息。多年以后，学成归来的斯特法以协助处理骑士团内务的名义加入骑士团。他虽然不亲自上战场，却以对教义精妙的解读，严谨的行事，忠诚的品格，机智的决断，以及在多年历练而磋磨出的领导力，在骑士团中渐渐站稳了脚跟，最终成为了圣殿骑士团的团长。成为团长自然是不需要亲自动手，也不必经常目睹杀戮。堂堂圣殿骑士团团长竟然晕血，成为了只有极少数人知道的秘密。

“可那是主持死刑！你不仅仅是当场除了刽子手以外离死刑犯最近的人，还要在行刑结束后，站在血腥无比的尸体旁边向着群众演讲……”

“陛下！我辅佐您战斗了了这么多年，那么多国家企图扶植自己人继承王位，那么多贵族企图夺取您的权力，那么多阴暗中的刀子试图伸向您，可我们把他们全都打倒了，全部！这件事情，难道您信不过我？”

博夏抬起头，眼睛清澈见底。亚力克永远忘不了第一次看见这双眼眸的时候，那时雨后的天空如同水洗过一样的湛蓝，而眼前那个小他六岁的孩子，眼眸是比天空还要美的冰蓝色。他不知所以地心生怜爱，甚至不惜丢掉自己飒国第一天才棋手的名誉，只为看这双蓝眼睛在赢得棋局以后开心地笑。

几十年过去了，这双冰蓝色的眼睛依旧沉静如水，眼神里却写进了谋划，压抑，抗争，算计，坚毅，冷酷……然而不管添加了什么内容，唯一不改的就是眼底的忠诚和澄澈。他不是一个容易动情的美男子，唯独心底那一点暖，留给他要守护和效忠的人！

凝视着这双冰蓝色的，美丽的眼珠，国王的眼神柔和下来：“我是担心你！更何况杜雷说的那番话，他是不是要伪造鸡尖的罪名扣在你的头上？”

“造谣？他没有证据。”

“可是谣言一旦产生便永远不能从人们心中抹去！”

“那我更应该直面他的谎言，主持他最终的审判！”

接下来，便是漫长的法庭审判与裁决。

国王秘密会见了坎波雷大主教，请主教派遣教士，以被飒国教会驱逐为由混进教廷，寻找更多关于杜雷的罪证。

新的证据送到斯特法手中时，一向冷静自持的他也忍不住瞪大了双眼。

执行死刑的那天，国王一袭黑色的长袍端坐于王座之上。团长身披银色铠甲，胸前画着一个大大的十字。

圣殿骑士团团长抖开审判书，清脆嘹亮的声音响彻整个刑场：“罪人让·塔克·杜雷，在教廷担任红衣主教期间，利用种种教廷仪式及布道之便，鸡尖十五岁以下少年男子十余人。罪过被教廷查实后，为了换取教廷的所谓宽恕，他潜入飒国境内密谋暴乱与行刺国王，未遂。以上罪行经飒尔比亚最高法院确认，全部成立！他不仅无耻地背叛了主，更无耻地背叛了他的祖国，无耻地背叛了主在飒国的人间代言人。飒尔比亚最高法院决定，处以当众斩首的刑罚。同时，他的尸体将不准予下葬。在刑场公示三天后，将被抛弃在荒野，由秃鹫分尸！”

人群中爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼声，刽子手高高地举起手中的斧子。

斧头重重落下的一瞬间，鲜红的血液就像浪潮一样喷溅在行刑台的每一个角落，腥甜的味道在广场上散布开来。

银白色的战靴上也沾染了鲜血，但是博夏一步又一步踏上了行刑台，站在那个已经身首异处的尸体旁边，做了一个示意民众安静的动作——

他的演讲还如同往常一样，声音清脆嘹亮，语调平静，引经据典。一个本该成为圣使的人穿上铠甲，冷冰冰的银色铠甲却丝毫掩盖不了他温和的书卷气。三言两语间，脱离教廷的行为有了来自圣经的依据。更何况身首异处的那个人，是何等罪大恶极！

国王远远地看着他的骑士，在黑袍的掩盖下他攥紧了拳头。不知怎么的，登基以来已经处理了好几批政敌，亲眼看着他们走向死亡的国王，突然感觉到一阵阵心跳加速，眩晕欲呕。他马上意识到这不是自己的感觉，是博夏！这对并肩作战的伙伴在此时此刻产生了通感！

斯特法的演说终于在“国王万岁”的欢呼声中画上了句号，该轮到国王总结陈词了！

这位二十八岁登基的国王，并不像前辈一样藏在王宫大院之中。他时常走访民间，甚至深入手工小作坊和农庄。所到之处民众都能听到他激情澎湃的演讲，无论时间再长，在场的听众总是如痴如醉。这一次公开处刑，听说国王会来，甚至聚集了一大批对砍头没兴趣，却是专门来一睹国王演讲风采的民众。

然而，在他们惊诧的目光中，国王只是用低沉雄浑的声音痛斥了教廷的罪恶和表达了与教廷彻底决裂的决心，这一切就结束了。

国王不想他的骑士在那片肮脏的站台上多呆哪怕一个短短的瞬间，他眼角的余光一直盯着依旧站得笔直笔直的骑士团长，那身厚重的、银白色的铠甲掩盖了一切。他不知道那身铠甲之下，是颤抖，是大汗淋漓，还是……

几个圣殿骑士走到了团长的身边，他们跨上骏马穿过了人群，离开了国王的视线。

夜晚，北风呼啸，大雪纷飞。

“启禀陛下，团长处理完几件骑士团内务以后，就回家了。”

“他真的回家了？”国王漆黑的眼睛盯着前来汇报的圣殿骑士。

“团长说他要回家，我们也不好跟着……”

“你不必紧张，这不是你的过失，去履行你的职责吧！”

鹅毛大雪呼啸着淹没了大地，就连建筑物也银装素裹。

国王换上了雪夜专用的夜行服，按下了卧室中的机关。

阴暗潮湿的密道，只有一束火把和一口袋夜烛可以带来光明。

他走到地下河边，自己动手撑起了小船，向着隧道的尽头。

隧道的尽头是斯特法的庄园，所幸他虽然是公爵，仆从却不多。在这样一个暴雪肆虐的夜晚，整个庄园白茫茫一片，连守夜人都被迫躲在了温暖的室内。像雪一样洁白的袍子，更是轻而易举地掩盖了国王的行踪。

这原本是先辈为了防止王宫被包围而留下的后手，出口处的庄园永远属于圣殿骑士团团长。可是百年来这条密道从未起用过，今天用上它，竟然也不是为了逃难。

今天刑场上的通感让国王意识到，真正困扰斯特法内心的并不只是晕血这样一个生理上的小小缺陷——他似乎已经能驾驭和克服它了。

多年的默契告诉国王，一定还有别的什么事。

他来到了斯特法庄园内的一间小小的石屋。

小小的石屋当中，博夏·斯特法跪在十字架前祈祷，被钉在上面的耶稣默默无语，并没有回应博夏的低声祷告。

突然，一阵猛烈的北风，裹挟着鹅毛纷飞的大雪推开了大门。

暗淡的烛光映衬下，维楚彻身披洁白的斗篷站在门口，长身玉立。风吹动着他的袍子宛如天使展开了羽翼，连着袍子里翻动的白色领花，让他整个人仿佛沐浴在圣光之中。

国王关上了大门，将肆虐的风雪挡在门外。

“为什么死刑结束后要避开我？”

斯特法不语。

“斯特法公爵，你当知道，从坎波雷大主教宣告我成为塞国国教的教首那一刻起，我便是主在飒国人间的代言人。”

“吾王在上，我不能说……”博夏低垂下眼角，回避着亚力克的目光。

见以身份威压不成，维楚彻立刻换了口吻，温和道：“博夏，你可还记得，就是在这间祷告室，我暗中向主起誓，我们名为君臣，实为兄弟！若你真的因犯罪而向主请求原谅，说出来，我与你一同承担！”

斯特法在垂地的黑色披风中捏紧了他的拳头：“仁慈的主啊，请您聆听我这个罪人的告解。您为我深爱的土地选择了一位明智的圣君，让我有了效忠的目标，仰视的对象。为了他，就算弄脏我的双手，沾染一身血污，我也要克服我对鲜血天生的恐惧，为他的前路和国家的前途扫清一切障碍！可我的灵魂却被一种不该产生的欲望占据了。这下流的、龌龊的、与人类的天性相悖的欲望，正在将我拖入无尽的深渊之中。可当我凝视着他的眼睛，如同他无数次以强大的权力予以我心安，如同他一直如兄长一般赐予我力量和勇气，我……”

维楚彻的手突然抬起，示意他不要再说下去。

他一步一步走向他的骑士，长长的，纯白的，沾满了风雪的斗篷掩盖了他的步子，让他在斯特法眼里宛如神明飘然而至。

国王凝视着眼前这个矮自己一头的人，尽管他的身材在飒国绝对不算是矮小，但是需要低垂下眼眸才能看见的蓝眼睛，永远让他心下一片柔软。他目睹着这个小个子渐渐成长为忠勇无双的骑士。这个曾经害羞而文静的青年，这个原本满身书卷气的青年，他原本该在神坛之上带领教众向主祈祷，他原本清脆的嗓音该去吟诵赞美上帝的篇章。可他为了梦想中的飒尔比亚，一身银铠，横刀立马！无数明枪暗箭，消亡在他的佩剑之下。

他最信任的人，最懂他的人，一旦失去便会陷入万劫不复深渊的人，竟然对他有着终身不能启齿的感情。

国王的手，隔着白色的皮手套，覆上了骑士薄薄的、小小的双唇：“我早已犯下了相同的罪。”

亚力克摘掉了他的手套，用指尖去感受博夏脸上光滑的皮肤。

博夏很努力地想要摇摇头，嘴里喃喃道：“不……不要与我一同犯罪。”可亚力克柔软手指在他脸颊上的爱抚让他开始迷醉于这细致的，温柔的触感。博夏并没有带手套，他的双手从黑色的披风下伸出来，探入对方白色的斗篷。他仰视着这个他用数十年去仰视的人，敬他，爱他若兄长，若领袖。但此刻，他只想感受他的怀抱，品尝他丰润的双唇。

亚力克解开了博夏披风的搭扣，黑色的袍子落地，露出了博夏今天穿着黑色的短装，蓬松的袖子和垫肩称得腰身愈发纤细。

博夏有样学样，却是双手抖抖地拉下了亚力克斗篷的绑带，白色的、毛茸茸的、厚厚的狐皮落地，露出了亚力克银色的长袍，倒映着烛火，他的皮肤更加白皙，瞳孔更加黝黑。

亚力克的丰唇含住了博夏的薄唇，他们交换了漱口水中的花香味。博夏刚开始只是稚嫩地任由亚力克发动攻势，然而随这亚力克舌头不断地深入、试探、掠夺，他们之间变成了互相吸吮，甚至慢慢快要演变成撕咬。

亚力克揽住博夏纤细的腰身，让他沉入自己宽广的胸怀中。博夏黑色短上衣的扣子在背后，亚力克单手挨个解开了他们，丝绸质地的白衬衣露了出来，袖口有着精致的白色蕾丝花边。博夏的汗水让白色的衬衣变成半透明，深粉色的乳尖若隐若现。长期的骑士训练让他的胸肌结实而饱满，亚力克扯过两个人随意散落在地上的披风和斗篷，平整地铺在地上。

博夏坐在披风上，拉住亚力克胸前繁复的领结，亚力克长袍的扣子全都在前襟，他双手一个接一个地解开，随后惊讶地发现，里面居然还有一件扣子更加密密麻麻的马甲！

亚力克按住了博夏想要继续解扣子的手，在博夏耳边轻声说：“我的男孩！放轻松，慢慢来……”

亚力克不禁心中暗叹——博夏果然还是童身，亲吻时的生涩，拥他入怀时的颤抖，就像他第一次演讲时的略微口吃，第一次下达命令时些许的脸红，甚至还有他那一直清脆的嗓音。但是他学得很快，非常快！就像这么多年来，他以旁人难以想象的速度成为了圣殿骑士团长！亚力克心中却有一种难以言说的兴奋，他从未想过，男孩是属于他的骑士，而男孩会以另一种形式，全身心地属于他。

博夏在披风上躺平，他调整着自己的呼吸，让自己完全放松下来。他曾以为自己将会终身担任神职而不能拥有婚姻，成为骑士后又担心政治联姻的对象不能辅佐君王，更何况后来不知何时涌起的、让他充满罪恶感的欲望，使得他从未有过拥一个女人入怀的经验，就连接吻也不得不现学。

但他成功让自己放松下来，全身心地，将自己交给这个年长他六岁的国王——一如他在他手中成长为一个真正的领袖，他也将在他手中，由男孩蜕变为男人。

亚力克温柔地注视着他的骑士，这个持剑守护在自己身边的人，这个自己可以放心地将后背交给他的人，此时此刻同样充满信任的，等候着自己探索他的身体。

他亲吻他光洁的额头，亲吻他眼皮上颤抖的睫毛，亲吻他涨得通红的笑肌，亲吻他高挺的鼻梁，亲吻他微微喘气、水润的薄唇，亲吻他上下抽动的喉结，亲吻他领口细腻的汗珠。

他缓慢地解开丝绸衬衣的绑带，一对富有弹性的胸脯，粉色挺起的乳尖，还有一个圆圆的、掩盖了腹肌的小肚腩显露无余。亚力克顺着脖颈，一寸一寸地吮吸着，直到他双腿之间，那不知所措的，涨得通红的，直挺挺的阴茎。

博夏还记得他第一次晨勃时的情景，他吓得以为自己被魔鬼纠缠上了，疯狂地企图用身旁的被子把自己两腿之间那个“支起的小帐篷”压下去。从那天开始，加上各种神学上的灌输，对于这两腿之间的，偶尔不受控制的小蛇，他无法不视之如洪水猛兽。

亚力克敏锐地捕捉到了他的慌乱，他松开了方才还按着博夏双臂的手，掌心蚌壳一样包住了他勃起的阴茎，如同鸟巢包容着出壳的雏鸟。

亚力克厚实的手掌抚摸着，开合着，抽动着。博夏在他的爱抚下，宛如温泉水缓缓流过他的身体，春风吹动着柳枝抚摸过他的脸庞。从来勃起只给他带来过肿胀，痛苦，紧绷和羞愧。他竟然从来都不知道，原来这两腿之间狭猝的魔鬼竟然能够带来这般的欢愉。

博夏的呼吸越发急促，快感促使他小小的嘴越张越大，他的头不受控制的向后仰去，眼珠向上翻起，一声呐喊几乎要从喉咙深处迸发出来。

可是他的眼神突然聚焦——他看到了神台上钉在十字架上的耶稣。

叫声硬生生卡在了博夏的喉咙里，他充血的眼眸盯着神像紧闭的双眼又立刻避开——神像是不会睁开眼睛的，然而这隐藏在祷告室里的秘密，真的能永远不为人知吗？

亚力克感受到博夏的异样，他顺着博夏的目光，也看到了那个永远也睁不开眼的神像。

他们是有罪的吗？

或许根据圣经的确是这样。

但这份爱意是如此地浓烈，浓烈到无法通过加官进爵来表达，无法通过宣誓效忠来表达，唯有身体的交融和体液的交换，他们的灵魂才得以真正的相拥和慰藉。

“博夏，我的骑士！我只求这一生让我挚爱的国摆脱贫穷，让我的子民富足美满，建立更多的功德换取你……”

“不，吾王！不要这样说……没有你的地方，即使是天堂也如同地狱！只要能与你同往，即使身在地狱，我也会将它当做天堂！让我完完全全属于您吧！”

“我也同样属于你！”

他们对话的声音那样轻，轻得仿佛怕惊醒了沉睡的神像，轻得以至于亚力克抬手去神台的抽屉里取圣油的声音都响得让整间小石屋都在震动。

在前一个瞬间亚力克突然发现自己的头脑空白了一下，他曾经和女人欢好过，但是从来没有和男人，在他过去的意识中他只是听说男人和男人也可以在肉体上交媾，但那个地方仿佛并不是用来做这种事。他早已不害怕亵渎神明，他只是担心，他害怕自己会伤到博夏。

博夏坚定地看着他的国王，他从来没有像现在一般视死如归，即使是开拓一个完全陌生的领域，但只要是和他的国王一起，他便无所畏惧。

亚力克发现从正面只怕是不太方便，他褪下博夏的裤子，两条修长又强壮的腿展露在眼前，大腿内侧甚至有磨伤和起茧的痕迹，那必定是长期骑马造成的。他按摩着他大腿内侧的伤痕，低沉而磁性的声音在他耳边说：“我的男孩，我需要你翻过身去。”

博夏拱起腰身趴在地上，圆润的臀部高高翘起，腰间两个腰窝恰到好处地凹入，勾勒出迷人的曲线。

亚力克将油倒在自己的手上，他抚摸着博夏强壮的肩膀，后背中央脊柱陷入的沟壑。当他的指尖落到臀部时，他先是落下深深一吻，甚至在博夏的臀部留下了一个吮吸的齿印，仿佛要烙上专属于他的标记。

他找到了他的穴位，他先试探性地伸入一根手指。也不知是否因为身材过于高大，连指头都比寻常人要粗，这一下他都明显感受到博夏的穴位猛的收紧。

“放轻松，没事的。”亚力克一边缓缓转动着他的手指，让博夏慢慢适应穴位中的异物，一边无意识地低头看了一眼自己的裆部——虽然裤子还没脱，但是不用看他也清楚自己的尺寸，他开始盘算，到底要成功进入几根手指才可以出动他的灵蛇。

博夏忍不住蜷缩了一下身体，旋即亚力克宽厚的手掌又抚上了他的胸膛，炽热的掌心按摩着他的小腹，他的胸肌，随后开始逗弄他的乳尖。若不是他那常年需要拉弓射箭和击剑上肢，只怕此刻他都要瘫软得趴在身下那毛茸茸的披风里。

终于，亚力克开始左右摆动的手指开拓出了一点点富余，第二根手指也探入了博夏的蜜穴。敏感的男孩强忍着没有叫出声音来，但是身体的颤抖和一身突然密密麻麻冒出的冷汗让亚力克的心忍不住又揪了一下。但他熟知骑士的秉性，认准的事情从不半途而废，他作为国王更不能停止对前路的探索。他一手抹去他淋漓的汗珠，一边缓缓地进入第三根手指……

终于，在勉强可以进入四根手指以后，亚力克也解完了他马甲上复杂的扣子。只可惜没有了马甲的支撑，他那中年发福的肚子便再也掩藏不住了。

看来是该进行一些骑士训练了，亚力克一边心里自嘲着，一边解开裤腰带。蛰伏许久的巨蛇立刻迫不及待地想要投入战斗。

博夏知道亚力克进来了，一瓶圣油几乎全都被他用光，润滑的效果让自然是他不算太费力就进来了。然而那尺寸让他的腹腔突然饱胀，一种难以言喻的充实感几乎要顶到他的心房。

亚力克开始缓慢抽动起他的阴茎，他本能地觉得男人应该也有一个敏感点在蜜穴当中。博夏紧致的内壁挤得他头皮发麻，他小心翼翼地探索着。

博夏的身体里，巨大的灵蛇正在翻江倒海，在深海之中掀起滚滚巨浪。

突然，仿佛是最深层的大海中一个淡水的泉眼被找到了。滴滴答答，滴滴答答，涓涓细流开始在穴位间骚动，宛如一片纤细的羽毛在他的腹腔撩动。淅淅沥沥的液体开始从他再度开始饱胀的蛇口中流泻出来，炽热的岩浆开始从小腹蔓延到全身，海床开始剧烈地颤抖，海底火山就要喷发了！

终于找到敏感点的亚力克立刻兴奋起来，粗略估计了一下那个位置的方向他一手撑地，一手扶起博夏强健而柔韧的腰肢，抽动自己的臀部开始了新一轮进攻。

博夏被身体内的的细流和熔岩冲击得不知所措，汗水模糊了他的双眼，快意模糊了他的思维，终于完完全全拥有了心爱之人，与他融为一体的荣耀更是让他如上云端。可他知道头顶上还悬着一个十字架，无数的呐喊和嘶吼，全部都化为了唇间一声声隐忍的呜咽。

情欲同样荡涤着亚力克的身体和灵魂，与爱人的通感让他的心一会儿充斥着柔情蜜意的暖流，一会儿又如同被甩到冰天雪地里风刀霜剑，复杂的情绪亦苦亦甜地化作满腔热泪，像断了线的珠子一样落在博夏的脊背上。

还有比怀中的人儿更好的人吗？还有比他们之间的爱更美好的感情吗？还有比相爱的人相融在一起更让人心旷神怡的吗？

可为什么，连快意的喊叫声，他们都不敢，还是不能，随意宣之于口？

他拉着博夏侧躺在毛茸茸的斗篷上，他把博夏紧紧包入怀里。博夏小他一号的身材，正好完完整整的嵌进去。博夏的小脑袋顶着亚力克的下颌，在他的怀中射得淋漓尽致却牙关紧锁。

亚力克一把拉过地上的另一侧斗篷，把自己，把怀中的博夏，紧紧地包裹起来。自己的，还有博夏的精液，混合在一起，统统都射在了洁白斗篷的绒毛里。

像一个巨大的蚕蛹包裹着两个人，他们只有这方寸天地得以相拥，得以心安。

茫茫的白雪淹没了飒国的大地，一切喧嚣都淹没在这神圣的洁白之中。

朦胧之中，博夏听到亚力克用低沉的嗓音在唱歌，一如他们初相识的岁月里一起做祷告：

“爱是恒久忍耐又有恩慈

爱是不嫉妒

爱是不自夸不张狂

不做害羞的事

……

凡事包容

凡事相信

凡事盼望

凡事忍耐”

博夏用他清脆甜美的嗓音应和：

“爱是永无止息

吾王在上”


End file.
